Une mission
by Reptys
Summary: Un Illumi distrait et un Hisoka... Hisoka !


Et voilà ma première fanfic ! Mais j'ai aussi un compte fictionpress où j'ai posté quelques petits trucs.

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartient pas, et si monsieur Togashi voulait bien nous faire le plaisir de continuer HxH ce serait génial.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Illumi réfléchissait. Il était assis à la terrasse d'un café et attendait Hisoka qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il se savait vulnérable, installé comme ça, plongé dans ses pensées, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Mais Illumi savait ce qu'il faisait, il avait pris ses précautions, après tout, n'était-il pas un assassin de la famille Zoldik ?

Illumi pensait à sa mission, elle lui avait été confiée par l'organisation Hunter. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu refuser, c'était sa sanction pour avoir tué tous les Hunters qui avaient été lancés à ses trousses, pendant que lui, aidé par Hisoka, poursuivait son petit frère, Killua, ainsi que cette abomination d'Alluka.

Ses pensées le ramenaient encore une fois à Hisoka, ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Hisoka… Comment avait-il fait pour tomber amoureux de lui ? C'était sans aucun doute le Hunter le plus pervers de… de tous les Hunters ! Mais il était aussi incroyablement fort et Illumi appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie, il…

« Illumi »

Le brun sursauta. C'était Hisoka, il s'était approché sans faire de bruit et l'assassin ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Le magicien, comme Hisoka lui-même aimait se faire appeler, le regardait calmement, comme à son habitude un petit sourire amusé sur le visage, jouant nonchalamment avec un paquet de cartes. Illumi essaya de cacher sa surprise, il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Hisoka. Son visage reprit son expression habituelle, un regard dérangeant, fixe et un masque d'indifférence. Un masque ! Ça c'était sûr, car en vérité il n'était pas du tout indifférent. Hisoka…

Illumi se leva et, suivi par l'autre Hunter, il se dirigea vers l'hôtel dans lequel deux chambres leur avaient été réservées par Beans, le secrétaire du feu président Nefero. Après avoir récupéré les clés de leurs chambres respectives, les deux Hunters se réunirent dans celle d'Illumi afin de planifier leur mission. L'assassin informa son compagnon de la nature de leur tâche.

Ils devaient tuer un homme qui avait des dettes envers l'organisation Hunter et qui refusait de les payer, repoussant toujours et encore l'échéance. C'était en partie pour cela que les deux amis avaient accepté leur punition, tuer ne les gênait pas. La nouvelle présidente, Cheadle, leur avait dit que quitte à tuer des gens, ils pouvaient assassiner des personnes nuisant à l'organisation plutôt que leurs collègues. Elle les avait aussi menacés de leur lancer toutes ses troupes à leur poursuite s'ils n'acceptaient pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment une menace très effrayante, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus spécialement envie de tuer tout ce beau monde. Les Hunters étaient quand même assez nombreux et ce serait plutôt fatiguant de tous les tuer. Et comme l'avaient dit Hisoka, cela ne donnerait pas de combats très intéressants (surtout que Gon, dans l'incapacité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, ne ferait pas parti du lot).

Bon d'accord. En vérité, ce qui les avait décidés était le patriarche Zoldik. Quand il était intervenu Illumi avait rapidement dû se plier à ses exigences et accepter sa sanction. Apparemment, sa petite incartade avait fait perdre des clients à la famille d'assassins.

OoOoO

A l'heure dont ils avaient convenue plus tôt, les deux Hunters se rendirent près de la demeure de leur cible, un grand appartement au sommet d'une des tours de York Shin City. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas agir en finesse et discrétion mais de simplement tuer chaque personne qui se mettrait en travers de leur chemin.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le gratte-ciel et appelèrent l'ascenseur après qu'un jet simultané d'une carte et d'une aiguille ne coupe le concierge qui avait voulu les interrompre. Hisoka effleura son coéquipier en entrant dans la petite cabine et sourit malicieusement en le sentant sursauter.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage et franchirent la porte du grand appartement qui l'occupait tout entier. Le hall était sombre, seule une petite lueur filtrait d'une porte à gauche. Ils s'y dirigèrent silencieusement et Illumi ouvrit doucement la porte. Hisoka se glissa dans l'ouverture en frôlant une nouvelle fois l'assassin qui frissonna.

La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer était une grande bibliothèque aux étagères remplies de livres aux airs anciens, rares et précieux. La cible des deux Hunters était assise dans un grand fauteuil, une lampe au-dessus d'elle éclairant son visage ridé.

Le vieil homme se releva brusquement de son fauteuil, laissant tomber le livre qu'il lisait avant l'arrivée de ses assassins. Il avait l'air terrifié et ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour les supplier. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, son cœur fut épingler par Illumi avec une précision digne de sa renommée.

« Félicitation… » souffla Hisoka, collé au dos de l'assassin qui, encore une fois, n'avait pas perçu son approche et sursauta.

Pourquoi le magicien était-il si tactile ce soir-là ?

Leur mission étant terminée avec succès, les deux Hunters rentrèrent à l'hôtel et se couchèrent. Le lendemain, ils devraient se rendre au siège de leur organisation pour confirmer l'achèvement de leur mission, la dernière qu'ils avaient eu à effectuer.

OoOoO

« Illumi… Tu dors ? »

Cette phrase fit bondir le dit Illumi vers sa lampe de chevet qu'il alluma tout en balançant une de ses aiguilles vers la source du bruit. L'aiguille en question fut aisément évitée par Hisoka. Le magicien était appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre et lui souriait malicieusement.

« Eh bien Illumi… Tu ne m'avais pas entendu arriver ? Tu es distrait ces temps-ci. »

L'assassin retint un grognement, en colère contre lui-même. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se laissait surprendre.

« Je te trouble peut-être ? » Questionna Hisoka en se dirigeant vers sa cible.

Illumi déglutit. Il détailla le magicien qui s'approchait lentement. Ses muscles qui roulaient sous la peau pâle de son torse nu, ses yeux dorés qui le fixaient de cette façon si troublante. L'assassin remarqua que son vis-à-vis n'était plus maquillé ou coiffé comme à son habitude. Illumi s'arracha à sa contemplation en remarquant que l'autre était vraiment proche.

Hisoka s'accroupit afin de mettre son visage à la hauteur de celui de l'autre homme, à moitié allongé dans le lit. Seule une vingtaine de centimètre les séparait et cette proximité troublait Illumi.

Celui-ci, absorbé par le petit sourire coquin que lui offrait Hisoka, se sentit soudainement happé en avant. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le magicien qui s'empressa de les retourner et de se placer au-dessus de lui. Hisoka sourit plus largement et déclara à un Illumi encore sonné :

« Bon, j'ai une question pour toi. Quand ai-je attaché mon bungee gum à ta taille ? Si tu réponds correctement tu auras le droit de me donner un ordre que je serais dans l'obligation d'exécuter. »

Illumi utilisa alors le gyo et se rendit compte qu'en effet, sa taille était reliée à la main du magicien par l'aura transformée de celui-ci.

« Un, quand nous sommes entrés dans l'ascenseur. Deux, quand nous sommes entrés dans la bibliothèque. Trois, pendant que tu tuais la cible. »

Illumi n'avait pas vraiment de moyen de déterminer quelle était la bonne réponse et, toujours intimidé et pétrifié, il répondit :

« Euh… la trois ? » répondit l'assassin toujours intimidé et pétrifié par la proximité de l'autre Hunter.

« Faux ! » s'écria Hisoka, l'air fier de lui. « La réponse est quatre, quand je me suis glissé dans ta chambre et que tu dormais. »

Illumi était à présent totalement mortifié. Comment pouvait-il être aussi imprudent en présence d'une des rares personnes qui pouvait rivaliser avec lui ?

« Tu as perdu Illumi, tu es très distrait en ce moment, ça me déçoit un peu. Mais d'un autre côté, tant mieux pour moi… »

Et Hisoka embrassa Illumi.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, le magicien fut réveillé par des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Il se leva et se rhabilla tranquillement, puis ouvrit la porte et trouva sur le perron une femme qui déclara être venue nettoyer l'endroit. Il la laissa passer et attendit quelques instants près de la porte.

Elle commença à pester contre Illumi qui dormait encore, et l'appela plusieurs fois, sans douceur. Puis soudainement, elle poussa un cri qui alerta sans doute tout l'hôtel.

Un sourire vicieux fleuri sur les lèvres de Hisoka. Elle venait de découvrir la carte fichée dans le torse nu d'Illumi, au niveau de son cœur.

Le meurtrier ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. En sortant de l'hôtel en panique, il pensait déjà à sa prochaine cible, Kuroro Lucifer…

Reptys


End file.
